


Colours

by Shyam_Xt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual hurt, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Tragic Romance, very hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyam_Xt/pseuds/Shyam_Xt
Summary: Draco Malfoy lives a quiet isolated life when he meets Harry Potter in his work. Draco tries to push him away but again and again they get thrown at each other and Draco seizes every opportunity knowing he is going to get hurt.Harry Potter lives a very work oriented life but when he meets Draco he boldly decides to go with the flow. He finds ultimate happiness.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defence Forces and their loved ones....](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Defence+Forces+and+their+loved+ones....).

> Draco struggles stuck in between his feelings for Harry and his fears. Harry's natural bravery reaches out for what he wants.

Falling...

Draco Malfoy woke up to the black and white quiet.  
In his very neat black and white bedroom where not even a single item of his many bottles of lotion or colonge or perfume or hair care products was out of place on his dressing table, where two books, a glass of water, an alarm clock and a fountain pen was perfectly placed on his bedside table.  
And he woke up smoothly, switched off the alarm, set the bed, had a bath, cleaned his clothes, prepared himself a coffee and set to work in his black and white life.  
No one would rattle his chains. No one would trespass his boundary, climb over his high walls. He ignored everything under the sun and the moon and existed on his own.  
Not more than a hundred words he would talk on a regular all day long. On a special day he would limit it to questions and answers, very professional and never small talk, and very much colourless.  
Except just blak and white.  
....

Harry was dreaming of going home. He finished his work around nine o'clock and was dreaming of spending the rest of the night in peace. Watch some TV or read the sports page or just relax with a mug of cappuccino made from the fancy muggle cappuccino machine he had bought recenty. He loved his new apartment in Edinburgh. He was planning, to spend a perfect relaxing weekend and, on going to visit Edinburgh castle on Saturday if Kingsley didn't send an urgent owl asking him to report to work.  
He was fine with his lonely evenings and quiet weekends. He would meet Ron and Hermione or the Weasleys but this haze of freedom and lonesome was fine too.  
And then,  
'Harry!'  
He turned with a sinking heart when he heard Kingsley's voice behind him.  
'I know you love to go home and relax but I really need a favour.' Kingsley smiled apologetically.  
'It's fine Kingsley,' Harry lied.  
'A team of researchers working in Peru missed their portkey. Can you please go there and help them with the work. They have to bring some stuff which they can't apparate with.'

Harry apparated on Kingsley's instructions with a new portkey at a vast unfamiliar territory deep in Amazon, surrounded by gigantic mountains and rocks. It was three o'clock in the afternoon there. Bright and sunny and covered in lush green. A group of four wizards and three witches were waiting deep in conversation while one of them was watching the beautiful mountain range beyond something Harry could not see. 

He helped Harry and the team to collect the archeological specimens they wanted to take home and advised his team what to do but did not join them to return by the portkey. He ignored Harry and did not bother to thank him for his assistance and simply walked away from everybody. 

Neiher the researcheres nor Kingsley seemed to mind that the teamleader had stayed back as though it was quite normal.  
'Draco normally stays back for sight seeing,' a young witch smiled at Harry.  
'He's a romantic don't you think? I've seen him watching the sky and the sunrise smoking on his own,' another witch giggled to which the young wizards wooed.  
'Fansy him Ronda? But no chance, he's already taken.'  
Kingsley ignored them and permitted Harry to take his long awaited cozy Friday evening around 10 o'clock in the night which he did not want. Not anymore.

Yet he went home, had a wash and got dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and apparated at Peru, in that unfamiliar territory to find him sitting on a flat stone looking at something down below, in his usual 'I don't give a damn' stance. His cloak and bag were lying on the ground away from him ignored, but a pack of cigarettes was next to him.

Draco Malfoy did not even turn back to the sound of Harry apparating. He carefully blew a ring of smoke to the still thick tropical warmth that the smoke rings beautifully rose high up in the air.

'You need something Potter?' he spat his name colourlessly.  
'You ungrateful little shit. I wondered if you needed help.'  
Malfoy laughed. His sarcastic voice was carried away very far through the thick air towards the rocks and mountains standing tall like demons and dragons trying to eat them.  
'Fuck off Potter!'  
Harry ignored him and went towards him to see what he was watching. He was looking at a beautiful city. A dead city built in stones. A developed ancient city of a dead civilization. The stone buildings were standing silently and the parks and the roads were mowed and maintained by muggle archeologists and looked so green and extremely lush. Harry wondered if Malfoy was actually admiring it. He remembered Ronda's remark of him being a romantic.

'Is that...?' Harry paused not looking at Malfoy for he was totally mesmerized by the scene.  
'Remarkable Inca civilization. But why do you care?' Malfoy sneered.  
Harry ignored again. If the man hated Harry that much probably he'd better leave. He didn't want to dive head long in to an unnecessary brawl with him but for some ridiculous undying reason he couldn't leave. He yearned to stay. He craved that moment. There. Right there. He knew this was exactly what happened in the boys' bathroom six years back but still he couldn't make up his mind to walk away. It was as though he was very much cursed to thrash himself again and again against this man.  
Malfoy stood up and turned taking in a large gulp of smoke. He was extremely cool and maintained his calm and Harry knew he just wanted to provoke him.  
'So you have spare time to pry on me Potter, now that you are done with the Weasleys?' he pulled his wand out casually but Harry instantaneously pulled his own out and pointed it at him.

He sniggered, took another intake of smoke and blew it out through his mouth. 

'Stop calling them that?' said Harry through gritted teeth forgetting to ignore anymore. 

'Like I'm gonna listen to you Potter! I heard you broke up with the Weasley bitch.' he glared at Harry taunting him more.  
For some reason Harry felt so good. He was angry but he felt good. His every muscle was toned for the fight. His heart beat became calmer, his mind clearer. It felt as though he was getting somehting back which he had long missed. Did he miss this so much? Did he miss bickering with Draco Malfoy?

'I said stop calling them that.' Harry stepped towards him slowly with his wand pointing at his heart but Malfoy didn't move.  
He threw his wand on the ground and stuffed his hand in his pocket sneering. 'What was the problem that your fairy tale lovestory fell apart? Was the bitch not enough for your needs? She couldn't give you what you wanted?'  
His voice became dangerousy low and malicious. He sucked the last bit of smoke and threw away the cigarette watching Harry's rage hitting the top notch with a wicked satisfaction on his pale face now glowing in the setting sun.

'Pick it up!' Harry snarled gesturing at the wand he had thrown way.

'Unlike you Potter, I know better and I'm smart enough not to use wands in this country. We are standing on a volcano,' he casually ignored Harry's boiling tember. 

'Fine!' Harry threw away his wand and stepped towards him. Malfoy simply loved it. He waited with an evil mirth on his pale grey eyes now on fire by the evening sunlight and still he wouldn't stop taunting Harry.

'Oh it's so funny Potter, the whore failed to satisfy your needs.' 

Harry's inside shook with sheer astonishment. He couldn't imagine the words had actually come out of that mouth. Yet he calculated. This was the same story always. Taunting and provoking and bullying. That's his taste. Harry could do that too. He knew the softest spot in that heart. The place where it hurt him the most. He knew how to hurt him. Cause him pain. He chuckled softly.

'Oh Yeah Malfoy? Thought you had enough shit on your plate to deal with than to worry about my relationship issues.' He laughed derisively glaring at his burning eyes now not grey but firy amber. If that's what he wanted Harry could play by his rules too. He took a deep breath and stood facing him. He went on, 'So how is your Death Eater father doing these days?' 

His pale face flushed, his gaze hardened but he mastered it so well that Harry really envied his control. He smiled a little, stepped closer towards Harry that they could even feel each other's heat, hear each other breathing in the tropical quietness. 

'Death Eater right?' he laughed. 'You want a Death Eater Potter? I'll show you the Death Eater.'  
He softly rubbed the revealing line of pale skin on his left wrist, bellow the cuff of his shirt and unfastened his sleeve button.

Harry froze. He didn't want to see the marks of that horrible past. The horrible pain. That hellbound moment on the Astronomy tower. He unconsciously held Malfoy's pale wrist and stopped him. He even felt his pulse beneath his palm and the comfortable warmth of his skin.  
His skin was smooth and the pulse was so low. He gasped but did not pull his hand back. He remained motionless, his fingers brushing against Harry's bare arm. 

Malfoy's long pale fingers were lightly wrapped around Harry's forearm. For a fraction of a second Harry felt a velvet smoothness touching the skin of his arm.  
It was more of a caress. Five smooth fingers and the palm properly and unnecessarilly touched his skin. Did Malfoy touch his arm? Harry tried to catch his gaze but he avoided Harry's eyes looking away at the colourful sky. His expression was strange. That malicious grin had vanished from his face. It's filled with mild mischievous satisfaction.  
The dusk was painting the whole place with vibrant vigourous colours and the rays of colours have fallen on them too. Harry slowly let his hand go which made him return the gaze. His face was glowing beautifully in the gloden light of the setting sun. His sleek hair, now a floppy mess shining in wicked gold. His eyes dark and big and flames dancing in them as they looked at Harry. His gaze wandered from Harry's forehead, to eyes to his lips and back to his eyes with his rosy lips moist and lush.  
Harry bit back his strange desire. He breathed in the smell of his prefume, his hair, his shirt, his mint cigarette, his mint breath gazing at his eyes and his mouth.  
Malfoy wet his lips.

'Scared Potter?' 

'You wish!' 

Harry breathed pulling him towards him by his hand, taking his mouth in his but the next second he pulled away breathing hard. Harry felt those rosy lips parted at the touch of his. The tip of his tongue had touched his lips. Did he kiss back? The sweet sensation still lingering in his mouth. He looked at his face glowing in pink and gold, lips slightly apart asking for more, breathing hard that Harry couldn't resist. 

He threw himself at Malfoy who had not been prepared for it that both of them stumbled on the rocky mountain top. Malfoy fell on his back. Harry held his arms over his head pinning him to the ground gazing at his hunger. He looked so supple and mellow under him. That rudeness and cruelty he had performed a while ago was nowhere in his eyes.  
He licked his lips again.  
Harry kissed that rosy mouth againg breathlessly. He felt his hot wet mouth opening wide letting him in. He felt Malfoy's whole body relaxing under him accepting his kiss. He kissed slow and deep. He kissed properly, taking time, sucking one lip and the other lip and both lips together and found his way in to his wet tasty mouth again, met with his wet tongue, embracing sucking, playing, dancing, grunting softly for sheer delight and finally let his hands go and pulled away to breathe.

Malfoy flipped them, placed his whole body on Harry, caged his head between his hands resting on elbows. He pressed his crotch against Harry's and started grinding while he returned the kiss. Harry felt his long smooth fingers in his hair, lost, entangled in his black mess and smooth fingertips running slowly on his scalp. Time to time Harry stopped kissing and let himself drift into that beautiful sensation in his hair. Sensing that, then Malfoy caressed him more and more while kissing him soft and light. Harry fondled him back, running his hands down the back of his long neck, his shoulder blades, down his back between kisses and pulled him closer again and again whenever he stopped kissing. Malfoy kissed back without a protest. Harry knew he was plainly giving whatever Harry wanted. So Harry asked for more, and accepted and simply adored the blissful moment. They kissed until the sun disappeared behind the rocks leaving a beautiful mess of colours in the sky. Malfoy stood up when Harry did not pull him towards him anymore to kiss, snatched his wand and his cloak and his bag and disapparated without even looking at Harry.

….

Draco woke up the next day.  
Switched off the alarm and thought. He inhaled the light lavender air freshener lying still in his black and white sheets. He was strangely happy with a soft warmth in the core of his heart. Everything was colourful in him. It was not that bad but it felt exhotic.  
He knew he needed more. He could still smell him and taste him in his mouth. He loved it but he had to forget it. Perhaps a bath and a smoke would do the trick to cast it away.  
He prepared his coffee after a shower and started his research report. He couldn't focus at all. Those green eyes shining bright in the golden light were bothering him. There were red marks on his pale wrists where his rough hands had held him hard. He didn't use dittany on it. He still could feel everything of him all over him that it tortured him with a mild treacle tart sweetness. It was lovely but he needed his peace. He rubbed his eyes, drummed the table, drank another coffee, smoked another cigarette, and then tried watching Fashion TV.  
He thought if he stayed in the house, he would go crazy. Finally he got out of the house and went to the library, met his team members and discussed the work.  
Later in the night he came home and managed to wash away the colours, somewhat and continued his black and white.

….

Two days later when Harry saw him in the ministry he ignored him as usual. He had come to see Kingsley. Yet at the end of the day just before leaving they caught each other's gaze. They spent a few seconds trapped in it. And then Malfoy walked away towards the deserted staircase avoiding the elevator and Harry followed him.

He caught him halfway down the staircase and pulled him desperately. They kissed without a word, touching, groping and pulling each other closer. Then Malfoy pushed him agaist the wall slipped his hand in Harry's pants stubbornly and held his cock making a satisfied noice. His smooth long fingers wrapped his cock firmly and started caressing slowly. Harry felt he was growing more in his hand and Malfoy moaned happily.  
It was amazing that sweet vanilla sensation of his smooth fingers working graciously on his cock and his hot breath on his neck. He enjoyed his lips, tongue, kissing and his teeth biting into the skin and again kiss sucking hard. Harry gasped in pain but strained his neck giving him more to kiss. He kissed more moving up and down the side of his neck, neckline face and forehead while his hand moved wonderfully. 

Harry heard footsteps. He held his hand and stopped him gazing in to his hungry eyes. 

He blinked angrily but obeyed and stepped down the stairs behind Harry silently. 

Once they wakled out of the ministry to the apparating area Harry heard his name being called again and swore under his breath.  
George walked towards them with a pleasant smile that Harry smiled delighted totally forgotten his dismay. George spoke with Harry in his usual cheerful manner and looked over Harry's shoulder to address Malfoy for Harry's utter astonishment. Harry turned to see him grimace but he was mild. 

Malfoy was standing with his usual frown on the face with one hand in his pocket and the other hand clutching his tailored cloak. He had not bothered to button the top most buttons of his pure white slim fit designer shirt after Harry had unbuttoned it. He looked clearly very attractive and a little messy. But George ignored. Harry knew George too well not to be fooled by his mock ignorance. But George didn't mind and seemed very happy to see Draco.

They shook hands. George held both his hands and smiled broadly. Malfoy did not show any sign of reproach or disgust. In fact he was so mellow and civil.  
'Thanks for the information you gave me. I found it very useful for my production.'  
'Always a pleasure Goerge.' Malfoy smiled.  
Harry couldn't understand that beautiful mild expression he gave George and the sweet moment they shared.  
'Please drop by when you have time.' George let go of Malfoy's hands and Malfoy nodded smiling back. 

When Goerge had walked in to the ministry Harry grabbed hold of Malfoy and apparated at his doorstep in Edinburg.  
Malfoy took a moment to look around before entering. He looked at the small yard, the greens, the cherry tree and the black and white house but he didn't say anything. Harry opened the door and let him enter first. He walked in without a word and took a few seconds to drink in the details of the living room then faced Harry with his usual frown. 

Harry dragged him to where they had stopped. They kissed and undressed each other and they kissed more running their hands everywhere on each other, in every nook and crany, hair to neck to shoulders to shoulder blades down the spine, groping, grinding their hard erections against each other wanting more and more. 

Harry wanted to hold him, embrace him but Malfoy pulled away. He turned Harry around and pressed him agaist the wall. Harry felt his hot breath on the back of his neck and the hands running down his spine. His hands stopped on his buttocks slowly caressing and squeazing. He played mischievously pressing his thumbs in between them and kissing the back of his neck. Harry groaned pressing his hands against the wall, his cock aching and the tip of it touching the wall. Malfoy, sensing it, slowly wrapped his fingers around his cock and started stroking. He stroked for awhile until Harry caught the rhythm and started moving. 

He pulld Harry from the wall.  
'Come! kneel down on the sofa and bend.' he ordered which Harry found quite seducing and hot. 'You have lube.?'  
Harry summoned it.  
Harry gasped for the feeling of lube spreading over his open and then his soft fingers over it. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger over the hole two three times and pressed one finger and then two in to it going in and out while wrapping his other hand around Harry's belly and holding him firm. He reached out and held his cock again with all his fingers wrapping it properly and stated stroking until Harry caught the rhythm again and fell completely in his control. He urged Harry to spread and tried to make the hole wider to enter. Harry moaned desperately and Malfoy thrust his cock slowly. It went in half and the second time it went in fully that Harry winced for the sudden force of pain and then ultimate pleasure. Malfoy conitued to stroke Harry's cock while his cock fucked hard. Harry was lost in the pleasure and the pain totally trapped in his arch-enemy's arms. He moaned loudly and desperately and Malfoy fucked him with no mercy. Eventually he stopped kissing Harry, stopped caressing his back, he stroked wildly while moving in and out jerking hard and gasping loudly.

First Harry hit the climax in his hands and wet all over the sofa gasping and moaning loudly. In a while Malfoy released his ecstacy in Harry hugging him. He placed a prominent kiss between his shoulder blades and rested his head agaist the back of his neck. Then he released Harry and sat on the floor leaning agaist the seat of the sofa, running his hand through his hair while Harry turned lying on his back. They spent a few long minutes in pin drop silence. 

Harry wanted to reach out and stroke his beautiful blond mess but he bit back the desire. He was not sleepy and wanted to say something. Say something nice. Ask something. Or just hold him close. But he held back. Perhaps another time. 

He watched Malfoy getting ready quietly. He didn't mind if Malfoy stayed the night because this silence and whatever they were having between them did not make him feel bad or awkward. It felt so raw and real to Harry. He had never felt this way. Never. Harry didn't have to pretend, to be nice or gentle. He didn't have to bother about, how Malfoy would feel or his judgment or any of such bullshit. He just let him have him his way and totally absorbed the joy.  
Malfoy wore his pants and found the belt and saw Harry watching him but did not mind at all.

'Can I drink some water?' he asked politely.  
Harry got up to get him water.  
'No you stay. I'll drink from the pantry?'  
Harry nodded looking at his grey eyes.  
He walked, bare foot, to the pantry and drank water. Harry loved to see his long white feet on his floor, in the pantry, him, shirtless, his beautiful body, no fat, toned muscles, holding his belt, hair ruffled, skin very pink, drinking water from his kitchen. Harry loved that moment. He loved Malfoy in his house, walking, getting dressed, just existing. Even if he didn't say anything he loved him there in his house.  
But he got dressed quietly grabbed his cloak and wand and walked out closing the door softly. Harry found his wand to lock the door but he heard the lock clicks. Malfoy had locked it from outside so Harry didn't have to get up. Harry fell back on the sofa and fell asleep. He slept a deep long dreamless sleep throughout the night.

….

Draco entered his living room, threw his cloak on the sofa, closed the door and sat on the floor leaning agaist a wall.  
He pulled one knee towards him and rested an elbow on it running his fingers through his hair. He didn't know if he should have prevented it or could have prevented it. All in all he dragged Potter in to this. He could have just come home. But he loved everything about it. every detail, every second of it. He loved everything about him.  
He didn't want to wash away anything tonight.  
His touch was all over him and the sweet sensation didn't let him sleep. His scent was still in his hair and on his skin mixed with the many lotion and cologne he had used in the morning. Draco loved his natural scent. Though Potter used whatever supermarket shampoo or cologne he smelt so natural and fresh and Draco loved it.  
How he loved staying there, in his place, perhaps fall asleep! Potter didn't have to hold him. Draco loved just staying by his side even if he didn't say a thing.  
But Draco was smart enough to know that this was a temporary flame and will be blown off in no time and life will be normal again. Nothing lasts forever. Potter had had more than one affair to his knowledge and Draco knew he had the male attraction in the ministry too. Draco had to keep his distance. He had to stop this.  
But tonight he would drift into the memory of every touch and every kiss and every breathing moment passed between them. He would just sit back and live in it. Just for tonight.  
With his scent.

….

Harry was in a great mood the next couple of days. He went to see the Weasleys on the weekend and spent some quality time with Mr and Mrs Weasley. He met George and learnt that Malfoy and he had become good friends after Fred's funeral.  
Harry went for a walk in the Royal Mile Old Town and ate from a muggle cafe. For some reason he imagined if Malfoy was with him. He would grumble but it would be nice to walk in the city with him. Do some shopping and kiss him in daylight. The thought made him happy.  
He realised that he liked Malfoy more and more and he needed him more and more and it was quite normal and bright and sunny. 

Two days later the auror division received a memo about a special lecture on 'Ancient Curses' would be delivered by agent Malfoy from the special research team the ministry had hired. 

The lecture started at 5 o' clock in the evening and lasted for three hours at a stretch.  
'Why we should have an understanding of these areas of magic is because of this reason, 'Dark Arts!' Malfoy wrote in huge letters on the white board. He did not use an enchanted quill but simply wrote with his hand. His handwriting was neat and flowing and flawless even on the board.  
'Those who are interested in dark arts learn about these things and invent spells and potions we don't even know about. Especially ancient Mayans were very famous for their potions and their medicinal chocolate,' he went on colourlessly reminding Harry strongly of Professor Snape but all the aurors listened and took notes attentively.  
Throughout the session Harry did not grasp anything. He simply watched him. He knew he had to concentrate but his movement, his clear speech, gesture and even the frown mesmerised Harry. So he made a mental note to find a document or something on the subject later or ask for the notes from a "Hermionish" auror.  
Several times he looked at Harry and quickly looked away. When the class was taking notes Harry was sure he stole long moments to stare at him.  
At the end of the session Malfoy was extremely tired but spent another hour answering all the questions and talking to those who had reached him.  
Harry waited till everybody had left. Then Malfoy left ignoring Harry completely. But when Harry went to the elevator he was waiting there reading a notice on the board. He had not pressed the elevator button. They were on the top most floor and the ministry was completely deserted except for them. Harry paused. He thought he should say something.

'It was a very good session.'  
'Thank you! But you didn't pay attention!'  
'I did!' Harry raised his eyes in mock astonishment.  
Malfoy didn't even look at him. Kept his hands in his pockts and smirked,'Liar!' and added very concerned, 'You are a Rescue Auror. You should be more formidable and strong Potter.'

Harry blossomed. 

'Would you like a cup of coffee at my place or glass of wine or something? Perhaps?' Harry asked carefully.

'No thanks Potter! I'm not rude but just forget what happened between us!'

Harry nodded and pressed the button to call the elevator and allowed him enter first. He went in running one hand through his hair adjusting the out of place strands.  
The elevator door closed and started moving down. 

'I had a lovely time the other day!' Harry said looking at him that he turned involuntarily. 

He caught Harry's green gaze and blinked twice. Harry watched how beautifully his pupils dilated and his skin flushed and his pretty lips parted. Harry dropped his bag and caught his face in his hands and kissed him forcefully. He didn't object. On the other hand he wrapped his hands around Harry's body and pulled him towards him kissing him back. 

Harry took him home without asking. He didn't protest. Harry took him to bed. He didn't protest. They sat on the bed stark naked kissing, his fingers through Harry's hair, tangled, playing with his hair, pulling softly and massaging the scalp with his long soft fingers while kissing his mouth. Harry moaned softly very happily touching and feeling his lush skin. How Harry adored his warm skin agaist his, his hard erection against his, his tongue in his mouth, his fingers in his hair!  
It happened again. He fucked Harry longer than before. Harder than before. He turned Harry's head for a deeper harder kisses while stroking him more. More lube, one finger, two fingers, longer, more lube, more fucking, uncontrollably than before. Then he sucked Harry until they were worn out. 

'Sleep here!' Harry held his hand and pulled him to bed but he refused gently. 

'Then just stay for awhile. You are tired.'

He sat back and waited. Allowed Harry run his hand down his spine, kiss his hair, massage his shoulders. Harry felt Malfoy was slowly yielding to him. He naturally leaned against Harry's body and relaxed between his legs. Harry wrapped his arms around him and stroked his chest embracing him, kissing his hair more.  
But the next minute he stood up and started getting ready quickly. Harry wore his pants and escorted him towards the door. He left without a word.

….

Draco apparted just outside Malfoy Manor and walked silently. 

Potter was not a bad person. He had known it all his life. Potter was actually very nice to him. Despite desperate wild sex Draco knew Potter had treated him very well. His natural kindness and care was all over it.  
And Draco loved whatever was happening between them. He loved fucking Potter. He loved his rough battle scarred hands all over his body. He loved Harry's tight abs, hard muscles and strong biceps. The auror trainig and fighting the Dark Lord had made him a hard rough man. But he was a Rescue Auror. He saved lives. He risked his life to save others. He was smooth from inside. Draco just wanted to give him everything he had, do everything he could to please him. He really wanted to stay next to him and hold him till he fell asleep but Draco knew better not to.

He didn't want it. He didn't want intimacy. Not with Potter. Not with anyone. There was nothing called love anywhere outside home. He had learnt it the hard way. He was happy with his quiet lonely life. He didn't even want to see Potter anymore.  
When he entered the living room Father looked up from his book and beamed happpily. Draco walked towards him and stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.  
'Father!'  
'Draco, why didn't you tell us you were coming? We could have prepared something special.'  
Mother came and beamed at the sight him.  
'Draco!'  
'Mother!' He hugged her and stayed in her arms for awhile.

….

However, it happened again and again. But Malfoy kept his distance. 

'I don't do relationships!' he would point-blankly say.

'I'm not asking for a relationship. I just want to be nice to you.'

'You don't have to,' he put on his shoes, buckled them, snatched his cloak and walked out.

Once Harry had to visit Malfoy in his house in Glasglow to hand over top security files from the auror division. Harry volunteered surprising the others but the Head of Auror Office was happy for the importance of the file. Harry refused the assistance of another auror saying he could handle it alone.  
Having followed Kingsley's instructions Harry apparated outside the street of houses and walked towards a beatiful small detached brown tiled house with white walls and a solar panel. It was a peaceful neighbourhood he had selected to live. This was different from Privet Drive. People smiled with Harry and children were riding bicycles on the street and British cars were parked infront of the houses. There were two muggle racing bikes parked infront of his house and he was sitting on the front porch on the steps fallen asleep leaning agaist the railing.  
Harry counted four burnt cigarettes in an ashtray next to him and a muggle cigarette packet was also lying next to him. Harry thought of calling him but stalled watching him sleeping.

He has built his walls perfectly. Harry didn't know if he was happy or not but he clearly didn't let anyone enter his fortress.  
Harry stroked his hand gently and woke him up. He woke up with a soft jerk and blinked and squinted at Harry. 

'Am I dreaming?'  
Harry laughed, 'No, I'm real. Kingsley wanted you to have these files.'  
'Oh! Come in,' he collected the ashtray and allowed Harry enter and followed him.  
Harry looked around the lving room mesmerized. It was the signature of Malfoy. It was spotless clean and nothing was out of place. Harry chuckled softly.  
'What's so funny?' Malfoy frowned.  
'This is so you,' Harry admired, 'You the neat freak, the clean freak, stylish, trendy fashion modle kind of. You need everything in order. You can't adapt to change.'  
He smiled sweetly. Harry observed the smile. It was soft and genuine. But he didn't thank him. He poured Harry a drink from a bottle he got from the cupboard and examined the files. He signed an already written parchment and gave it to Harry.

Harry beamed, 'I guess I should leave now?' and accepted the parchment brushing his soft fingers with his. He swallowed and thought for a moment stuffing his hands in his pockets. A moment was enough to change your whole rhythm. Your whole life. He took that moment. And in the next moment he pulled Harry and kissed him. 

….

Draco loved his taste. He tasted the cherry wine he had offered him. He sat on the sofa pulling Potter on him and decided to lose control. Potter understood and took charge of the avalanche. 

'Where is your bedroom?' Potter stroked his cheek softly with his thumb.

Draco didn't protest. He led him to his bedroom. Soon they were naked and more kissing and more groping.

Potter pushed him on to the bed and settled on him kissing him and his whole body. Draco loved the weight on him, he loved the worrior, the saviour on him pinning him to the bed not letting go, imprisoning him caging him, owning him. 

He watched Potter's face, took his glasses off and gazed in to his eyes. They were full of passion and adoration. He touched Potter's face and watched how he closed his eyes to his touch. He had never done that before.

Potter smiled, pulled him up and kissed his cheek. He kissed his body, legs and slowly his inner thighs. Draco arched his body inviting him.  
Potter kissed his pale skin now so pink, thorougly. He wrapped his hard fingers around his angry, very red cock and gave it a few strokes. How Draco loved those calloused palm and rough touch on his skin! Draco gasped moving in to his hand desperately. Symultaneously Draco felt him running the thumb of his other hand over his aching hole.  
He opened his eyes and saw Potter was watching him.  
'Shall I?'  
Draco nodded. He waited till Potter take the lube and settled between his legs. Potter caressed the hole and slowly entered his finger. Draco moaned when he felt his finger in and the other hand around his aching cock working wonderfully.  
'Two fingers?'  
Draco nodded again. He enjoyed the wonderful sensation of his fingers in him and his hand on his angry cock. Draco arched his body more and more spreading his legs inviting Potter.  
Potter removed his fingers moaned in sheer pleasure and entered Draco. He winced first but caught up the rhythm and found the glory in it. Potter bent and kissed his parted lips hungrily time to time and they both moved so in unison losing control and losing every sense of time and space.  
Eventually Potter lost his rhythm. Draco loved watching how he lost control in him and moved faster and deeper gasping and moaning while stroking Draco. He watched him breathing hard, his neck arched, his tight abs beautifully stretched and his hand moving remarkably. Gradually Draco was nearing climax too. He couldn't help moving and jerking in to his hand. They both came almost together breathing audibaly and grasping each other. He tried to roll away but Draco pulled him toward him, kissed his forehead, his scar, his eyes, eyelids, cheeks, every inch on his face. He found his wand and cleaned them and pulled Potter closer running his fingers through his jet black mess.  
He didn't ask Draco anything. He simply placed his head on Draco's chest and rested. Then he raised his head gazed in to Draco's eyes and kissed his forhead. Twice and three times, sweeping his silky hair back, running his fingers through it, kissed his cheecks, whispered that he really loved that moment.  
Draco felt something was breaking in him. He was vulnerable and bare in Potter's arms. It was not that he had just fallen in love with Potter. He had always loved him. Draco had never loved anyone else. Potter was his every love. He finally accepted that he had no way out of it.  
It was beautiful that Potter was adoring him, doting him and basically pampering him. He was scared to fall a sleep. He didn't want this to be over. How he wanted Potter more and more! He needed him more and more. 

He turned his head towards him and started kissing again. He was hard again and felt Potter was too. He started stroking him again greedily.  
'Again?' Potter asked joyously wrappping his fingers around Draco's. Draco grew instantly in his hand. They found each other's warm tongues and started tasting and dancing breathlessly. They stroked each other for another couple of long moments. They came in each other's hands, Draco awhile after Potter both of them worn out and quite dry.  
Draco didn't need anything else. He wanted to shut down all the doors and protect this moment in his black and white bedroom. He felt Potter was falling asleep totally forgotten his duty. He didn't want to wake him up. He didn't want him to leave.  
He just wanted this to last. For how long...? He didn't think.  
He wrapped his hands around him and fell asleep very happily.

Bliss.....

Harry was a happy man.  
The entire auror division saw the difference. First his smell changed. He started emitting an exclusive French perfume. Then his clothing changed. He started wearing T-shirts and pullovers of high quality material underneath his regular auror robes. Sometimes he wore leather jackets and leather gloves. Gradually his skin became radiant and attitude became jovial and peaceful.  
'I'm glad you are happy with him Harry,' George said.  
'I thought you would be surprised,' Harry showed his genuine astonishment.  
'Oh no! We knew it since the third year of Hogwarts.'  
'What?'  
'Come on Harry it was obvious! You two might have not known it but we knew where it was heading,' George smiled putting his books away in his office.  
Malfoy was in the shop talking with Ron about the online order service they had recently started on the muggle internet.  
'Fred and I even had a bet on who woud top!' George winked at Harry sretching against his seat.  
Harry laughed, 'You two...!' he couldn't stop admiring the twins even more. 'Well I kissed him first and I won him in the end but he fucked me first!'  
George laughed heartily. 'Figures! Fred loses. I win!' he sighed.  
'I'm sorry Goerge! I'm really sorry! I know it never ends.'  
George smiled nodding.

Malfoy quickly became friends with the Weasleys and Hermione too. He was perfectly fine with Ron and Hermione and even had dinners with them, spent whole evenings discussing Quidditch with Ron, and discussing ancient runes and the relationship between divination and erithmancy with Hermione.  
'Was it true you walked away from that creepy woman at Hogwarts?' Harry heard him asking Hermione in the kitchen. Ron and Harry were playing chess one Sunday evening when they were visiting them.  
She giggled.  
'You filthy little mudblood!'  
Both Ron and Harry heard him say it but gaped at each other for he had said it with much admiration and Hermione chortled to which Ron made a sick face. Harry chuckled.  
'What did you do to him?' Ron asked in an undertone.  
'Oh the usual. Snogging and sucking and fucking!' Harry shot carelessly.  
Ron chuckled.

But he flatly detested Ginny.  
Once Harry had to meet her at an International Quidich Conference and he threw a trantrum.  
'Don't go!' he yelled.  
'I have to. She needs help with this issue.' Harry yelled too.  
She had asked him to be there to represent family. Harry knew she didn't like Ron, and Goerge doens't even watch Quidditch anymore and Bill was out of the country on work. Harry knew he had no option.  
'Why can't she ask George or Ron?' he put his wand away and gritted his teeth.  
'I don't know,' Harry snatched his cloak and walked out.  
'If you go now, I'll walk away.' he sneered threateningly.  
Harry turned and walked back towards him.  
'Are you threatening me Malfoy?' Harry asked in a low dangereous tone.  
'Potter!' he snarled.  
They gazed at each other for a few long moments.  
His grey eyes were red. He had produced dark circles around his eyes.  
Harry's heart sank. He put his cloak away and cupped his pale angry face in his hands and kissed him in whole. 'I love you, you idiot! We'll discuss this when I'm back!' he kissed him again on his very red cheek and walked out before he said anything else.

Harry knew he would never leave. Even if Harry got late from work he would always sit on the step outside their new house leaning against the railing waiting, having smoked five, six cigarettes trying to kill himself.  
Sometimes he would fall a sleep frozen in the night.  
'Why are you doing this to me? Stop acting like an attention seeking prat!' Harry would ask hugging him and and trying to warm him.  
He wouldn't answer. They would just make out which would turn into violent sex and would not discuss anything at all. Even if Harry was worn to the bone they would still make out and have sex.  
However there were somedays in which Harry would get a foot massage from him and also a hot water bath. Harry always fell half asleep in the hot tub between his legs leaning against him while he shampooed his hair and washed him.  
Other days were not so mild and smooth. Harry got real spicy treats.  
Once he simply pushed Harry on to the bed and kissed him all over hard and hungry.  
'Drey..?'  
'Shut up!'  
'Drey, come here please!' Harry pulled him for a very intent kiss and kissed him with every energy he had remaining in his body.  
'Yeah nice try, I'm going to fuck you one way or the other!' He turned him and kissed his back, gringing against him. Harry loved his smooth skin rubbing up against him and his cock, very ready, between his legs. He moaned into the pillow joyously.  
He kissed the bottom of his spine which was his favourite place. Harry felt his teeth sinking in, and kising and biting him desperately.  
Then he cupped Harry's butt and caressed slowly. He planted a wet hungry kiss on each one of the buttocks. Harrry shuddered to his warm tongue, his moist lips and teeth toching his skin. He kissed more amd more to Harry's moaning and gasping. Then held his buttocks properly and parted them and licked. Harry whimpered. He licked again and again and kissed the lips of the entrance intently.  
Harry turned to look at his face asking for a kiss. He gave it. He didn't have to say anything. Harry knew he sickly loved him and it was a fatal sickness in his blood.  
He fucked Harry silently and with their eyes open gazing at each other, his hand stroking Harry's cock. They fucked longer and deeper and more pain and more joy and more orgasm. 

Their new house was in London and Malfoy chose it for it's beautiful yard and the picket fence. Their bedroom was spacious with a huge walk in closet, an upscale attached bathroom which Harry said not necessary but he let Malfoy win. 

Harry was happy. He had never been happier. They came a long way through thick and thin. With all the ups and downs, falling in love more and more, Harry built his cathedral with the love of his live. They had everything. Harry had everything. Most of all Harry had him. Harry had him in his house, walking barefoot, shirtless, in his life, clinging to him, crawling into his arms, bickering, yelling, fighting, fucking, kissing and holding on. 

Harry was happy.

Fallen...…

Draco woke up.  
Five cigaretts were burnt. It's two o'clock in the morning. He had fallen asleep on the doorstep. Again. He had to finish a report. He did not have time to sleep anymore. He coud make a cup of cappuccino from the machine. He had learnt it from Potter. He had learnt to use the cappuccino machine and the washing machine but not the cooking appliances.  
Potter always cooked. Draco loved his cooking. Mostly breakfast. But today Draco wasn't hungry. He had to finish the report before 8 o' clock in the morning and hand it over to Kingsley. He used to hate to go to the ministry a week back but now he had trained himself just to ignore them and act normal.  
He finished the report around six o clock and cleaned the house. He always cleaned the house spotless before he started his day's work or went out. Potter would call him a clean freak or neat freak and would deliberately drop a towel or a shirt here and there to annoy him and would make it up to him with a random snog or with 'out of the blue' sex on the kitchen floor with their clothes on. Perhaps he purposely annoyed Draco to find a reason for a fuck in broad daylight.  
He was feeling cold. So cold and hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. Pansy Parkinson had dragged him by force to her place in the morning and he had to eat whatever she had given him. She invited him to stay for awhile but he came home. Draco wanted to stay at home. Potter's home. His home.  
He felt unbearably cold. Perhaps another cigarette would make him warm before getting ready for work. 

He ignored the staff at the ministry, made the conversation very short and sweet with anyone who reached him and straightaway went to see Kingsley. Kingsley went through the report and invited him to sit.  
'When was the last time you slept?'  
Draco raised his eyes, 'Yesterday?'  
'Did you sleep or you fell asleep?'  
Draco laughed, 'What's the difference?'  
'Why don't you spend a few days with you parents?'  
Draco squinted, 'And why would I do that?'  
'Because they are your family!'  
'But I have a home!' he said very calmly and walked out. 

Kingsley wanted to give him a project in Egypt but he flatly refused saying he had to spend a few days at home.

When Potter didn't have work, they always stayed at home. Draco always read a book on the living room sofa or watched the fashion channel on the muggle TV. Potter never read or watched TV. He would just sleep on Draco's lap or play with his fingers or let him stroke his stubborn black hair. Draco was so used to this that whenever he settled on his lap he naturally started massaging his scalp. Sometimes Potter fell asleep soundly on his lap and Draco would just watch him breathing heavily and sleeping contently. 

On his way back he thought of changing the hair style. Perhaps a different look. When he was getting off Potter's ridiculous 1069 Ford Mustang Mach 1, their immediate neighbour Silvia and her seven year old daughter came out of their house and saw him.  
He saw Silvia's jaw drop in utter horror but the girl screamed gleefully.  
'Hey Mr Drey, you look cute in that new hairstyle. like your boyfriend's. Oh is that his jacket you are wearing? You look gorgeous in his clothes.'

'Yeah? Thanks.'

Silvia's face darkened and she shushed the girl.  
'Drey, why don't you come for dinner with us tonigh? Bret wanted me to tell you.'  
'Thanks Silvia. We have some work in the evening. Perhaps another time.'

Draco parked the car in the garage next to his racing motorcycles. He hadn't ridden his motorcycles for three weeks now. One was cutom made and one was an Aprilia which he had enchanted to fly and hover like a helicopter. 

'You seriously have Black blood in you.'  
He actually admired the motorcycles one Sunday morning sitting on the front porch when Draco was cleaning them with an enchanted polishing-cloth.  
'That's why you love me?'  
'No! I love you for you, you git.'  
'Like Sirius is not a git!'  
Potter laughed, walked towards him and sat on the ground beside him.  
'He was a badass but you are a big fat git. Spoilt brat.'  
'Oh fuck off!'  
He chuckled wrapping an arm around his body and pulling him to kiss the side of his sweaty forehead not minding an occasional neighbour passing by and said, 'You have no idea how much I....' he stopped.  
Draco turned to look at his eyes.  
Those beautiful honest green eyes. They were big and shining in the summer sunlight. Brave brave Harry Potter, who didn't have a home, who got ill treated by filthy muggles, who lived by the grace of Dumbledore and the Weasleys, who died to save the world once, who was ready to die with Draco, who loved Draco.  
He let go of the cloth, carefully cast a cleaning spell to clean his hands, cupped Potter's face and kissed him thoroughly and got on with his work silently.

He locked the car, closed the garage door and entered the house. He sat on the floor leaning agaist the door. It's quiet. Very quiet. The quiet was ear-splitting and his head started to ache. He pulled his knees towards him, rested his elbows on his knees ran his fingers in his now short hair. His head ached. The terrible pain was blinding him that he curled on the floor and slept. He slept good long many hours and he did not know how many.  
It's been three weeks, and Pansy visited twice, his cousins dragged him for dinner or lunch or get-togethers but he always came home before it was late. He would wash himself and sit on the doorstep watching the night sky, smoking, embracing fresh air.  
Waiting.  
He always waited by the doorstep because the silence was so loud in the house at night. And it was unbearably cold inside. At night it's hard.  
Potter usually came home by seven o'clock on a regular day. On a moonlit summer night they would go out for a walk. On an occasional Friday night Potter would drag him to a fancy muggle restaurant either to meet a muggle detective friend of him or for fine dining. Potter didn't like fine dining much but he was an old school family man. He loved taking him on dates, bying him little gifts and introducing him to his friends.  
'This is Drey, my boyfriend.'  
'This is Drey, the love of my life.'  
If he had a special rescue mission he would get late and sometimes he came after two or three days worn to the bone.  
And Draco wouldn't sleep inside the house without him. Because the house woke up when he was not there and played tricks on his mind.  
'Draco!'  
'Draco, wake up!'  
He would feel his lips on his hair and open his eyes.  
'How many times have I told you not to stay outside? Come in! And stop smoking will you?'  
He would hug him and rub his hands and cast a spell to warm him.  
'You are late!' he would grumble to his shoulder.  
'You've got to stop this sick habbit. You know every once in a while I get a trying job but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself like this.'  
Draco wouldn't say anything.  
But....  
'Ok ok... I won't try to kill myself again, ... now come let's go to bed.'  
They would get a hot bath together and would sleep till late next day and Draco would stay up the next time too and if Potter got even late he would wait outside.

'Draco!'  
'Draco wake up!'  
But he didn't kiss him on his hair. He shook him gently.  
Draco opened his eyes.  
"George? Hey, George! What are you doing here? What's the time?'  
'Eleven thirty in the night. You never stop this habit do you?'  
George sat next to him.  
'How are you holding up?'  
'Pretty good!' Draco laughed.  
'I can see that. You look like shit.' George removed the ashtray and the pack of cigarettes from the step and looked at the stars.  
'But the kid next door said I looked gorgeous in his clothes.' he looked at the black sweatshirt he was wearing which he had bought Potter sometime back.  
Goerge didn't look at him. He pulled out a paper bag and handed it to him.  
'What's this?'  
'Just eat!'  
He started eating the sandwiches hungrily. 'Your mum made this?'  
'Hmmm!' Goerge waited till he finished eating the second sandwich. 'I remeber you telling me that though it was hard on me, Fred's in a better place, away from all these crap, and I should be happy about it,' he said quietly tooking at the stars.  
'And I remember you telling me that you had thought that it would be over but it was never over and you knew he was still with you and though it sounded absurd it was the truth.' Draco smoothly said eating his third sandwich.  
George smiled. 'And then you said that you didn't want to sugarcoat that but it would hurt me more and more if I didn't let go. And you also said that I needed to move on.'  
'And then you said that you never could move on. That there was no such thing. You said that you would just change. You would rebuild yourself from the broken pieces and you would reform.' Draco did not smile. He finished eating the sandwich peacefully and cleaned himself with a simple cleaning spell.

George didn't say anything. He listened thoughtfully and sighed. They spent a few silent moments gazing into the night.  
'How do you eat? You don't cook!'  
Finally George remarked.  
'Somebody barges into life if I don't go to work and drags me somewhere to feed me or these people send me food.' he pointed at the neighbourhood. 'I'm going to put on,' he poked his belly with his forefinger.  
Goerge observed him closely, smiled and stood up to leave.  
'Are you going? Please come again!' Draco looked up at him.  
'I will for sure.' his hand gently brushed against his short blond hair now very messy for the charm he had done on it. 'Please go in and sleep. I'm sure he had told you several times.'  
George left and Draco came inside and slept on the sofa. 

Their sofa. 

After a stormy argument or yelling at each other over a good for nothing issue Draco would come to sleep on the sofa and Potter never slept alone in their bed for the past seven years.  
Seven years they spent together through thick and thin touching each other's every nook and cranny inside out and they never slept alone in their bed.  
Potter would do some work at the dining table or he would sleep in an armchair. Draco always woke him and took him to bed or he woud sit on the floor and sleep on his lap.  
Seven long years they had built up this cathedral brick by brick with that holy statue of their undying love that they had started even before they had understood what "loving" meant.  
For seven years they woke up in the same bed. They would spend nights in hotels or at Malfoy Manor but they never slept alone.  
Draco always woke up before him so he usually had had a few minutes to watch him sleep in his peace and he was so thankful to life for this lovely moment, to wake up by this brave man's side. He could play with his very untidy hair, kiss his scar, play with his calloused limp fingers for a while before waking him up. He always kissed his mouth touching his body and his cock beneath the sheets until he woke up.  
'Good Morning!'  
'Nnnn..... no...!'  
'Wake up lazyass I'm hungry!'  
Potter always grumbled waking up but quickly yielded or sometimes pulled Draco like a hungry wolf.  
'Morning...! What do you want for breakfast?'  
He would ask while kissing him. They would suck each other or stroke each other or sometimes Potter would fuck him. Especially if they hadn't had sex the previous night. Potter, with his replenished energy would enjoy him mercilessly.  
And Potter would use the bath first while Draco tidied their bedroom and then Potter would prepare breakfast while Draco washed himself. Potter left for work early and Draco cleaned everything spotless before he started his work because living with Potter was like living with a real life Quidditch player. He would drop his towel and cloak and shirt and T-shirt and everything everywhere. Mrs Weasley once said he always waited till the last minute to do the laundry. After the usual cleaning is done Draco would start his work. He didn't have to report to work everyday and usually prepared his research reports at home or in a library. 

Draco loved Potter's job and knew he was best at it but they had always argued and yelled at each other regarding risky tasks he always accepted. Potter was a true Gryffindor who was blindly brave and, well Draco thought very stupid.  
'It's my job!' he would yell.  
'Why it's always you? Why can't the others go?'  
He would roll his eyes, shrug or simply shake his head hopelessly and would say, 'Shall we have this conversation later?' and would kiss his forehead.  
Draco would simply grimace.  
'And please don't stay up,' he would always say and then, would leave.  
Draco always waited. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't rest. He would smoke to kill time and wait for him.  
He had always waited for him.  
He would apparate. Hug him. Kiss him. Scold him for smoking. Sex even if he was so tired, and fall asleep. Wake up and fall in love againg. 

Draco woke up to the knock on the door.

The time was eight o' clock in the morning and he has slept well on the sofa. With his shoes on. He was thirsty. He quickly drank some water and opened the door.  
'Mother?' he exclaimed in utter astonishment, walked out and closed the door.  
'Draco!' Mother observed him carefully and said smoothly.  
'I didn't expect you. You should have sent an owl. I could come.'  
She gazed through his eyes very sharply and said very coldly, 'I've heard that you don't let anyone in the house. You always talk to them outside the house and never invite them in. May I come in?' she demanded quietly.  
'Mother I...'  
'Draco, I'm your mother. Now may I come in?'  
He sighed and moved.  
She entered the house and glanced everywhere. Every inch was spotless clean. The pantry was gleaming. She walked to their bedroom which was tidy and bed was set, his very many lotions and perfumes were neatly placed with his one or two perfumes and a bottle of cologne was on the dressing table. Their upscale washroom also was the same.  
'Why don't you come live with us for a few days?' She invited softly looking at the clothes he was wearing since yesterday evening.  
'Ok... what did George tell you mother?' He rubbed his eyes wearily.  
'He said you needed to rest a little. Come home and how are you going to eat today?' she examined the clean kitchen which had not been used for weeks.  
'From the ministry mother, I have to see the minister and sign up for some work.'  
Mother went back making him promise to come home to Malfoy Manor.

They had visited Malfoy Manor a few times and spent nights in Draco's room. Potter and mother had some unspoken clean bond that they would even have tea in the parlour talking for hours in quiet Saturday evenings while father and Draco talked in the drawing room. At first Potter did not like father much but they were very civil to each other and even talked at the dinner table. There had never been happier days in his life that his three favourite people were altogether having dinner.  
He knew it was not very easy for Potter but he managed pretty well.  
The first day was thick. He found Potter thinking hard.  
'What are you thinking?' Draco ran his hand down his naked back. Potter was sitting on his four-poster bed, waiting for Draco to join him.  
'So many happy memories related to this place!' he sighed.  
Draco chuckled kissing his back, his hair, massaging his hard shoulders, hugging him from behind.  
'Not funny Draco!'  
'Oh the number of times I fantasized having you here!'  
He turned with raised eyes, 'Oh yeah? what did you fantasize doing to me?'  
Draco tackled him, held him to the bed. 'Oh so many things.'  
He pulled down his pants. Watched his naked body in pure adorarion. 'I wanted you like this in my bed, and I wanked thinking of this moment right here.' he kissed his cheek and whispered to his ear.  
'Really? That's hot!' Potter flipped them and kissed back.  
They had sex. In his bed he had spent his entire childhood till he became a man.  
He kissed all over Potter, loved how he savoured every touch and kiss Draco gave him. He arched under Draco's body, allowing Draco to reach his every bit. Draco kissed him more and more, kissed his every inch, sucked every toe and every finger. Then he started sucking his cock caressing his thighs and his tight abs. He felt Potter reaching out and running his fingers in Draco's hair gasping softly and moving rhythmically in his mouth. He sucked his cock slow and deep first. Then he held his legs firmly and started sucking him with more preassure. Potter moaned louder and started moving faster and fucking harder in his mouth. He loved how Potter fucked into his mouth breathlessly. He held Draco's hair, started shuddering and jerking getting closer to come. Draco gave him more and more. Finally he came breathing hard on Draco's bed and in Draco's mouth.  
Draco watched his calm, relaxed stance after the climax for a while. Potter slowly opened his eyes to see Draco applying lube on his cock and on his hole. He let him watch him fingering him slowly. They smiled at each other, he asked for a kiss, they kissed, he said Draco was irresistible and was the sex icon in Hogwarts. Draco told him that he had fanatasized fucking him a lot in this bed. He told him how his cock had ached to fuck his only love! He entered slowly and fucked him. He moved in and out slow and deep. He saw Potter was hard again.  
Draco held his demanding cock again. Potter arched and gave him more space to fuck him gasping for sheer ecstacy. Draco slowly lost his rhythm and started moving uncontrollably. How much he enjoyed the Gryffindor's sex icon, the chosen one, angry, arrogant, brave brave Harry Potter.  
He came in him jerking hard holding one of Potter's strong arms for support. Then Potter came seconds later in Draco's hand. Both of them were exhausted. Draco cleaned them and fell on to his body. He felt Potter's fingers in his hair his hands running up and down his body, his mouth is kissing his forehead and settling him between his legs. They fell a sleep.

Draco woke up.  
Curled on the floor.  
He coughed, looked here and there. He was thirsty. He felt cold. His head ached. He ran his fingers in his hair and felt the short silky flop that the styling charm he had cast was wearing off.  
He remebered one by one the events of the day, and dragging and tedious that he wanted to drift in to nothingness and never come back. Draco counted the five cigarettes in the ashtray. Drank some water and sat back on the floor of his room in Malfoy Manor.  
He drank more water and massaged his head. His head was going to burst into a million pieces and Draco thought what would mother say about the bits of flesh and blood and bones all over the room if his head burst. Potter would definitely scold him for being an attention seeking prat or whatever he could come up with but would hug him anyway. 

He wanted to go home. He couldn't stay at Malfoy Manor. He wanted to be with him. He would come bcak. He wanted to sleep in their bed. Breakfast. He would pour him a cappuccino, make pancakes. 

He spent the rest of the night trying to forget the headache. 

In the morning he had a bath, acted very cheerfully at the breakfast table to which mother grimaced more. Father didn't even look at him when he went on and on about the trip to New Orleans they had been planning to go. He simply grunted softly pretending to read the Daily Prophet.  
Draco ate everything mother had prepared for him. Then he drank his cup of tea and paused. He saw a plate of treacle tart and ate two slices. It's been a while since he had eaten sweets. It felt so good.

The next minute he felt sick. So sick. He ran to the bathroom and vomited everything he had eaten. He started shivering slightly and felt dizzy. He rinsed his mouth washed his face and came back. Mother was sitting very white faced but he didn't see father's face for it was hidden behind the paper. He sat at the foot of father's chair and rested his head on his lap and relaxed.  
'Father!'  
Father did not utter a single word. He stroked his a short hair lovingly for a long time.  
'I like your style.' he finally said.  
'Thank you father!' Draco spent some more time there until mother finished cleaning the table. Then she started packing a small box.  
When he left Malfoy Manor to come home mother didn't stop him. She kissed his forehead and gave him the box and let him leave.  
'What's this?'  
'Chocolate, muffins, tart and stuff you two like.' she said softly.  
He accepted it happily.  
He loved staying at home shut down, sitting on the floor, sleeping on the sofa or doorstep drinking coffee from the machine, wearing his clothes, smoking. He found peace in it.  
He'll be back. 

It's been five weeks.  
Everybody got used to his funky hairstyle and Potter's clothes.  
Draco had bought him those. Draco had wanted him to wear leather boots, leather jackets, pullovers, denim trousers to go with his personality. Draco would drag him to Draco's favourite shops and would buy him his favourite fashion brands. Potter didn't have a choice.  
Even his team members got used to it and forgot to stare. Draco was happy that they stopped treating him like a fragile porcelain doll. They were back to normal. Now he's used to his headache and the horrible chill that he simply smoked more and drank more coffee.  
But he still couldn't stand the howling quietness inside the house at night. He thought the house was screaming or crying of unending agony. He preferred staying outside.  
Everything will be fine when he's back.

He looked at himself on the mirror one day after weeks.  
He looked awful. He looked ridiculouly pale and dark circles have appeared around his eyes.

'Told you not to stay up at night you crazy arse, come here!' he pulled him into his arms to check on that, one lovely day when he was sulking infront of the mirror about the lack of beauty sleep.  
'Goerge should have a cream or something for that or...' he stopped pushing his hair back to kiss his forhead.  
'Or what?'  
'Use a concealer!'  
'The fuck is a concealer?' Draco barked.  
Potter dragged him towards his laptop and showed him the muggle beauty products and a wizards' website that sold some witch beauty products online. He ordered concealer and foundation for him which worked properly hiding his paleness and the dark circles.  
'You are pretty! Stop worrying!' Potter would lalways augh at the very many products he had on the dressing table.  
Perhaps Draco should try ordering for himself.  
He switched on the computer and paused for it asked for the password.  
'Oh for fuck's sake Potter!' he cast a revealing spell to reveal the password and gaped thunderstruck. He sat on the chair and waited for awhile. Then he stared into the emptiness. Finally he sighed and read again the word 'Dragon' and a latitude longitude coordinates. He found the location and simply stared at the result. 

The result of the screen absorbed the remaining bit of sense out of his floating life. He just spent long moments transfixed galring at the beautiful mountains of untouched Amazon and Peru. Where he kissed Draco for the fisrt time. Where they desperately breathlessly kissed each other. Where everything started.

He took Draco there one day to see the beautiful South American sunrise. To where they had kissed each other.  
'Look! Look at the sunrise! It's remarkably colourfu. See the mountain peaks are gleaming in red and orange. You idiot look at it!' he tried to show him the rich magnificient Amazon sunrise but Draco would stare at Potter transfixed.  
Potter was glowing in gold. His green eyes were vicious amber, his black hair was purple or dark magenta or hot pink, Draco did not know. His skin was gold, golden brown and he was glowing like some holy creature Draco had never seen.  
Draco felt his lips being touched by his mouth moist and fesh but he just remained immobilized.  
Potter likes this place. He loves this place. He had been here before alone. Perhaps to feel that kiss. To feel Draco in his arms.  
'What's wrong with you?' he felt Potter shaking him.  
'When did you come here without me?'  
'When you were very particular about not wanting a relationship and wouldn' fall asleep in my arms.' he smiled, 'More than once.'  
'Let's go home!'  
'Why? What did I do?' he exclaimed.  
'Let's go home. Let's just go home. I want to be with you.'  
'I am with you!' he wrappped his hands around him, pulled him closer. Settled him between his legs and caged him in his arms. Then he watched the sunrise embracing Draco.  
Draco missed the sunrise. He didn't want any sunrise.  
Potter brought dawn to life. Summertime and butterflies and all the colours. In his arms, in his warmth, in his smell, listening to his brave heart, it was alway the golden colourful beautiful dawn to Draco.  
They came home and spent hours sitting on the living room floor holding and embracing each other in silence. In that spacious house, they spent the whole afternood cuddled in each other on the living room floor. 

Draco woke up at five o' clock in the evening. 

Seven cigarettes.  
He coughed. Drank water and coughed more. He ignored the headache. He was shivering with coldness. He summoned Potter's woolen sweatshirt and wore it. He was so hungry but he couldn't eat. He stayed curled up on the floor of their living room.  
After finishing his day's work he went outside. He smoked more. He coughed more. Perhaps he would dream him.  
But he'll be back.

He went to Peru the next day to see the missed sunrise. He disapparated around twelve o' clock and it was the beautiful, colourful, enchanting Amazon sunrise in Peru. He sat where he had kissed him above the dead city of the dead civilization, where death was everywhere, loss was everywhere but smeared with pouring grace and enticement.  
He sat on the flat stone where he had sat and smoked when Potter barged into his life, and watched the missed sunrise.  
It was black and white seven long years back before Potter kissed Draco. Before Draco kissed him back. And then gradually colours invaded life bit by bit. How pathetically he tried to paint it all black and white over what was happening between them. How pathetically he tried to think that he was just having sex, he was fucking Potter, being fucked by him.

But the colours won. 

How maliciously these vibrant colours painted their lives seven years that Draco totally forgot that black and white.  
But now every color has left his life. Not even black and white was left for him.  
He returned. Washed himself. Got dressed in fresh clothes and went out for lunch. Then he went to Flourish and Blotts. Perhaps a new book would help him.  
Until he came back.

It's been seven weeks.  
He removed the ring and placed it on the dressing table.  
It happened two months before, at the Eiffle Tower. He was on his knees and Draco pulled him up.  
'Stand up! Stand up! Are you fucking crazy...? Yes...! Yes...! Now stand up..! Please!' He pulled him to stand up. They kissed. A few tourists clapped. He had given him an Alexandrite gemstone ring. Glistering with colours. They came home, spent hours kissing and embraced in each other's arms.  
They told mother and father, Pansy Parkinson, Ron and Hermione and George.  
Potter took him to Godric's Hollow. To visit the Potters' grave. Draco placed the roses he had bought from a florist in London because he didn't want to used magic and make it easy.  
While he was living a luxurious life in Malfoy Manor very much spoilt by mother's and father's adoration Potter might have cried for milk in that muggle house. No one might have sung him a lullaby. No one might have cuddled him, pampered him. Then he grew up to die for the world. If these two people had lived Potter would have lived a happier life.  
Draco reached out and held his hand. Draco had never loathed him in his entire childhood. The truth was Draco was mesmerized by his pure heart full of blind bravery. The truth was he was angry that Potter didn't belong to him. He was obsessed and that obsession gradually fell in to a deep crying love. Draco didn't know when or where it started but he had loved him more and more each day. He wanted to say all these things to him but he never had enough words.  
But it's over now.  
'Potter is dead,' he said to the man in the mirror.  
'Your fiance is dead!' he assured.  
'Harry is not coming back,' he pointed out.  
Draco had to let it go.  
He coughed.  
The man in the mirror was bleeding. He felt his nose and knew he was bleeding. He made a mental note to ask George for something to stop the bleeding.  
He refused dinner and lunch invitations and stayed at home. He went to work, drank cappuccino or coffee, ate from here and there and came home. He finished his work, cleaned, sat on the floor, and stared into nothingness.

His fiance is dead.

He remembered, like in a dream Kingsley, Mr Weasley and the Head of Auror Office bringing the official message. Draco had accepted it very politely and even offered them coffee. Arthur Weasley Grimaced. Once they had left, The other Weasleys, Ron and Hermione, Pansy and Draco's cousins poured in one after the other without letting him breathe. Then his team members came. He cursed Potter under his breath for dying. Later the neighbours got to know and came one after the other bringing him food. Finally mother and father came with George and helped him clean the place.  
Funeral was held just as a British military funeral and Potter received full military honor in spite of the auror funeral honor because the mission was a combined mission. A muggle squadron leader and a pilot also had died in the mission. Mission was in Alaska to rescue passengers from a muggle civil aircraft which had got lost and landed insecurely in the snow. It was suspected that magic was involved in it for the very experienced pilot went a long way off the air route ignoring the ATC. Though the aurors and the muggle military sorted out everything, unexpectedly the aircraft blasted due to a technical malfunction. Though all the victims were rescued Potter and the two muggle officers got caught in the blast.  
The burial casket flag was presented to Draco though he was not married to Potter. Kingsley and Arthur Weasley had unanimously decided on it. He received it holding his head high as a marble statue with a stone hard gaze in his eyes, not shedding a single drop of tear.  
But he came home and smoked without even looking at the flag.

He smoked more, fell asleep.  
Later he went to Mrs Weasley with flowers and thanked her for sending food. Sent a box of chocolate to Ginny. Went to Arthur Weasley's office and gave him Potter's ridiculous laptop and taught him how it worked.  
Came home and sat on the sofa and stared in to nothingness.  
He went to see mother and father. Hugged father resting his head on his shoulder. He stroked Draco's hair and said many doting words and promised to buy him anything he wanted. But Draco came home and shut himself up.  
Home was nice.  
Went to see Hermione and Ron and thanked for coming to see him, taking him out for lunch and dinner. Came home and fell asleep on the bedroom floor.  
He set the bed everyday and slept on the floor. Potter never slept in that bed without Draco. That bed was cold without Potter.  
He went to see Pansy Parkinson in her apartment in Chicago and spent a few hours sleeping in her lap letting her stroke his hair.  
'What are you going to do?' she asked softly.  
'Move on!' he smiled.  
'You still have the ring on,' she smiled.  
'I know!'

Ten weeks passed.  
Draco woke up. He was sleeping on the kitchen floor. No cigarettes. He was wearing his own night shirt and jeans. The heater was on. He was warm. He made coffee. He cleaned the house. Washed the clothes.  
He had quit smoking. Everyday he worked. Without breathing he worked. He started learning about powerful wand-less magic the American covens used and spent most days outside. When he came home he hugged one of his clothes and slept soundly in some corner on the floor.  
He had a bath. Looked in the mirror. His dark circles had vanished. He looked good. Hair grown. No styling charm on. He used all his hair care, skin care products, shaving lotion, cologne, perfume, everything. And got ready.  
Draco bought white roses and walked when the sun was setting. Kingsley had created a cemetery for war heroes. It was a beautiful peaceful home for the brave hearts. He found him. He touched his name. He placed the flowers. Sat there and waited. He didn't stare into nothingness. If he dug this grave he could get his bones. He could find some other ingredients and cook up a dark spell and bring him back to life. He knew he could do that. Potter would surely yell at him.  
But he would hug him and kiss him anyway.  
He leaned against the tomb stone. Despite the coldness of the stone if he imagined, it would be like leaning against his body. He would probably not feel the coldness too.  
Potter would always wrap his arms around Draco and hold him. Draco loved leaning against his body. To feel his beating heart. His brave heart. His pure heart.

After visiting his parents' grave in Godric's Hollow Draco had so many things to ask.  
'Stop making that face. Just ask!' he pourd him his cappuccino and gave him his toast at breakfast the next day.  
'Didn't you miss them?'  
'Why not? All I wanted was a family. Not to be a hero Draco.  
You must have loved Sirius a lot?'  
He didn't say anything. His face became darker. He sighed and pushed his cup of coffee away.  
Draco walked toward him and sat at the foot of his chair and held his hands. 'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.'  
'It's fine.' he removed his glasses, wiped his eyes on the back of his hands and kissed Draco's head.  
'I was so mean to you wasn't I? After his death!' Draco frowned.  
He kissed his hair again. 'We've come a long way since then Drey.'  
'How did you manage to move on?' Draco kissed his "buttered-toast" smelling hands and licked the butter off his fingers.  
'I couldn't. I was devastated. I was angry. I looked for him everywhere in the castle. Then...,' he paused for a while and smiled. '...She happened. Luna. She said....,' He reached out for his wand and cleaned his hands and cupped Draco's head and kissed his hair, forehead and cheeks.  
Draco blinked looking into his eyes. Potter continued.  
'She said, "Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect." And I think she is right.'  
'How so?'  
He caressed Draco's cheeks with his thumbs and gazed into his grey eyes with pure adoration.  
'You!'  
Draco knew that he was gaping because Potter pulled him in to a very intimate deep kiss that he yielded wrapping his arms around his body and clinging to him.  
'You gave me all the love and care and family he once gave me!' Potter said after a long kiss.  
'Plus sex!' Draco squinted.  
'Plus sex!' he affirmed laughing.  
'And I'm good?'  
'Oh you are irresistible!' he cleaned the table with a casual wave of his wand and took Draco to the sofa and they made out.  
They made love slowly counting every beat of their hearts. It was delicate and intimate. Every touch and every move and every kiss communicated deep undying love they had for each other.  
'You know why I fell for you, my spoilt attention seeking prat?' He placed his head on Draco's chest as though asking him to pamper him that Draco instinctively ran his fingers in his hair lying on his back on the sofa.  
'Tell me!'  
'Your steel hard loyalty. You loved your parents no matter what. You saved them. You saved me. I know you never give up on me.'  
How could Draco ever give up on him?  
'I know this is hard for you Drey,' he turned and kissed Draco's chest. 'My life is at stake all the time and you always have to bare with me.'  
Draco moved back on the sofa to a sitting position and dragged Potter in between his legs and arms and nested him. Draco wanted to say many things to him. Many treacle tart sweet words to him. But there was a lump in his throat. He just hugged him tightly and breathed him kissing him here and there.  
'You tried to keep me away but I dragged you into this.' Potter looked up at him. 'Because I needed you so badly. I couldn't let go. I'm sorry.'  
Draco didn't say anything. He gazed into his beautiful green eyes shining brightly at him. He pushed back his black curls with both his hands and kissed his scar and all over his forehead.  
'Will you walk away from me one day?' he smiled sadly.  
Draco simply hugged him more. Fingers tangled in his hair, kissed his neck or shoulder or hair trying to stop his tears. He gasped. He caressed him knowing his tears were trickling down his cheeks and on his back. Draco couldn't say a thing.  
Now he had to let go. Draco had to let go. They say he had to let go.  
But he needed every memory. He needed every story. He needed his one true love. Without those Draco would be an empty man. A soulless man.  
Draco noticed that the sun had set and there were stars in the sky. It was very cold and his nose was bleeding again. He realized that blood stains were on his shirt. He cleaned it, kissed the tombstone and came home. 

He knew there was a potion Potter had used for simple ailments somewhere on the dressing table. He didn't want to do the muggle method by using ice. He opened every drawer looking for it. He couldn't find the potion but there was a small box.  
He had seen Potter placing it there and had asked what it was.  
'My treasure chest.' he winked at him.  
Draco wanted to see what was in it then but couldn't.  
He forgot his bleeding nose and pulled the box out. He sat on the floor and opened it. He felt weird on his face. His facial muscles were awkward. He knew he was smiling. A genuine smile was edging across his face after weeks.  
One by one Draco examined his treasures in the box. A photograph of his parents, a photograph of elated flying baby Harry, a part of a letter written to Sirius, a broken mirror and a knife probably belonged to Sirius. And then in a corner of the box there was it. Draco took it in his hand and rubbed its surface with his thumb.  
Potter, brave Harry Potter, had loved him since.......

He wiped his bleeding nose, left the box on the floor and walked out of the house and disapparated. 

The sky was bright blue. The sun was blazing over the mountain peaks but it was raining. The tropical rain was hammering on every green and rocky mountain, on the dead city. On him.  
He sat on the rock and let the rain wash his pain. The rain drops were raging on him beating him so hard, his skin hurt. Weeks of blinding agony in his head, in his heart, in his soul was pouring out. Hot actual tears were streaming down his cheeks and hot blood was pouring down his nose. But everything got dissoved in tropical fresh water falling from the blue sky and ran down his shaking body and ran down the rocky mountain and got absorbed in the earth. He gasped, coughed and cried. His whole body shook under thundering sky and he cried.  
There were millions of things to tell him. But he couldn't. Draco didn't know if he could love him enough. He didn't know if he had given him enough. He had always wanted to love him more and more. In every possible way he could. He wanted Potter to know that. He wanted him to know how unbearably he loved him.  
He hugged his knees and cried while the rain poured down on him. His everything ached and throbbed with pain and he felt exhausted. He curled on the earth and passed out under hammering rain.

'Harry,'  
Draco barged into the shower and pulled him closer under the shower.  
'Ok.... ! What do you want?' he let Draco shampoo his hair.  
'Your stupid HAO sent an owl!  
'Oh!' He let Draco condition his hair and relaxed.  
'I tore it!'  
'You tore it!'  
'Yes!'  
'What was it about?'  
'A special rescue mission. Tomorrow in Alaska!'  
They didn't say anything to each other after that. They came out of the shower together and started getting dressed. Potter was unusually silent and thoughtful.  
'Why don't you visit your parents?' he suggested avoiding Draco's eyes.  
'Why should I do that?' Draco shot angrily.  
He didn't answer.

Perhaps if he had let Draco die in the fire, this would have been easier for Draco.  
'Why did you rescue me from the fire you saviour?' Draco shot abruptly glowering at him.  
Potter had just finished buttoning his pants and was going to wear the shirt. He stopped getting dressed. He put his shirt on the chair and came towards Draco who was sitting on the bed still wet, in his towel.

'What sort of a question is that?' he smiled softly.  
'I mean you had a duty. You are duty oriented braveheart. The whole wizarding world was depending on you. You were their only hope. You could always choose them over me? That was the rational decision you had to make. Save the people. I was enemy. So why me?' he demanded.

Potter didn't answer. He slowly pushed Draco in to bed throwing his towel away. Draco tried to push him away but he pulled Draco and locked him in his arms. He held him till he calmed down.

'I'll stay if you want me to stay. I'll resign. ' he finally said. 'I mean it.'

Draco looked into his eyes. Took his glasses off and looked in. In seven long years Draco had trained himself to let him do his job. He had learnt not to yell at him when he had had to leave for special duty. Because that's what he had always wanted to do.  
On the other hand the world needed a hero. Draco's hero. Draco didn't want to share his Potter. Then again...

'I want you to stay. I will always but you do your thing. I'll handle myself,' Draco said quietly. 

He kissed him. He pinned Draco to bed and kissed him intently. Draco felt his warm mouth kissing all over him, soft but a little aggressive.  
'Turn around,' he whispered softly kissing his neck and his cheeks.  
Draco obeyed. He felf his mouth on the back of his neck kissing, breathing him in, sucking. That mouth slowly went down the length of his body. He stoppped at the buttocks and kissed them. Kissed each buttock properly, cupped them, slowly parted them and kissed so intently in between. Licked and kissed deep and smooth longer than usual and Draco felt his rough fingers trembling slightly between his buttocks and his lips wet and quivering. Yet eventually his usual tantalizing rough approach came. Draco gasped breathlessly. They made love silently. He came in Draco once. He sucked Draco in an intolarable thirst. They went back to the bath and stroked each other kissing painfully. Draco threw him against the wall and shagged long and deep and then sucked him till he was breathless. They came back into the room. Dried themselves, kissed wildly and stroked again and again. They had never reached that many orgasms in one day. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning before Potter left for the mission he kissed Draco thoroughly and said,  
'We make rational decisions. We do. If we can't save a victim, we give up. But could not do that Draco, when you were dying. What mattered to me was you and only you. There is nothing called rational decisions when it comes to love. I love you. I always have.'

When Draco woke up, the rain had stopped and the sun was burning the world. Everything was green and shining and smelling fresh. Draco felt so good. His nose had stopped bleeding. His clothes were still wet but he felt clean. He went home. 

It was around 10 o'clock in the night.  
He had a bath. Got dressed in clean clothes and cleaned the house. Organized everything. Took Potter's treasure chest and sat on the front porch. He took it out into his hand. Many years had passed that the spell had totally gone that it only said "Potter Stinks!" in luminous green with Potter's ridiculous face on it. He polished it with his finger and gazed at it unconsciously. It's their story. It's their world. No one can understand what they had. 

He felt calm. He coughed. The chill was strangely comfortable though he was shivering. His nose started bleeding again. He held the badge and leaned agaist the railing. He had tried enough. He was tired. His heart was tired. Tired of trying to let go. It doesn't matter what people say. His heart cannot beat anymore without him. His heart ached. His soul ached. He closed his eyes and the world became so colourful.  
Finally he came.  
'Draco!'  
Draco felt the sudden warmth in his heart. It was surely him.  
'You are late.'  
'I know, Draco breathe in. Your heart is failing. Try to breathe in slow,' he kissed Draco's hair.  
Draco felt his hand going through his skin, flesh and touching his heart and trying to make it beat again. 'Draco come on! This is not your time.'

'It is. Take me home!' Draco smiled.  
His shirt was covered in blood and his body was already frozen. He felt his heart calming. Body relaxing. Breath leaving his weary heart. He didn't have to worry about breathing another day. Not anymore. It's mild. It's smooth. The world was full of vibrant colours. The colours he brought into his life. Not only the red of his blood and the green of his eyes. Every colour of that moment in Amazon was dripping down on him. Colours started pouring down on him. Draco smiled softly. Finally he let go.  
Of his life.  
Paramedics could not do more. They finally gave up and let go of Draco's life. The neighbours sobbed softly to the night sky not knowing that life was not a choice but sometimes death was.  
Because there are no rational decisions when it comes to love.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco tries to deal with pain and hurt. Draco, being raised as the only child who is very much attached to family, finds it hard to deal with loss. Finally he realises since when Harry had been loving him. He finds peace in his own terms.


End file.
